The Multipurpose Arthritis Center has beenn planned to meet the needs of programs for patients with rheumatic diseases in metropolitan Boston. Although the major thrust of our program will be centered around core institutions such as Boston City Hospital and University Hospital, the activities will also be expanded to include other affiliated urban and suburban BUSM affiliates such as Neighborhood Health Centers. The objective of the Boston University Multipurpose Arthritis Center is to implement educational, research and community activities which will contribute to an eventual decrease in the physical, psychosocial and economic toll exacted by rheumatologic diseases. The Center is instituting innovative arthritis programs for medical students, house staff, primary care trainees and postgraduate physicians. It is also instituting educational programs in Rheumatology into the curriculum of Boston University School of Nursing and into Sargent School of Allied Health Professions by a multidisciplined approach to articular diseases. The Center is augmenting existing continuing education programs, conjoint medical allied heath centers. It is also establishing community outreach programs which will meet identified needs in an extensive urban area. The Center will add a program of health care research and evaluation to an ongoing program of basic and clinical research. The Center will coordinate the education, research and community activities of the many disciplines of Boston University and of its many affiliated medical care providers including 3 major teaching hospitals and 4 large community hospitals.